Knives & Spoons
by CretianStar
Summary: A little Densi fluff. Deeks gets all protective of his Kens with the DOJ in. Set early sixth season.


A/N: Hey! So it's been a little while since I did NCIS: LA, however I got season 6 for my birthday so this nugget was born!

Okay I have one worry that I'd like your thoughts on - some of Deeks speech feels a little long and drawn out to me but the story-line this is set around has him as a chatterbox for quite a lot of it, the easy patter that he keeps up to rebuff others and make Kensi laugh. So I don't know if I got it quite right.

This has also been written close to midnight and I'm tired so there's gonna be grammar mistakes I just know it, despite how many times I've re-read!

Phew this was a long Authors Note (Sorry), so ENJOY!

* * *

"We're both a little broken Kens." He kissed the top of her head again, just as he had done in the boatshed. Only now they were on her sofa once more and he had managed to wiggle behind her to encase her fragile form in his arms.

Her earlier words drifted back through his mind. _"I should be tougher than this."_

He didn't want her to always play the tough girl role, she didn't need to put her armour on around him. Not when it was just the pair of them. That heinous bitch had caused her armour to chink, but in the wrong way. It had only made Kens more defensive, and it took a little while to worm his way back to the softness beneath her. She took solace in his jokes and light-hearted banter; he'd learnt that his serious side had unnerved her, but he finally had worked the balance of care and jokes. He also knew that part of the success was Kensi trusting him anyway.

It's what allowed him to spoon her now as they sat watching the same rubbish models show. The hag from the DOJ had done a number on Kens and it made his blood boil, but he'd get her back later. Right now, he had to get her on an even keel again, and if it meant watching two series straight of stick figures traipse down a runway then so be it.

Her soft breathing had told him she'd fallen asleep, which was a bit of a pain because he now had cramp in the arm that was under the pillow she was sleeping on. He shifted slightly, to assess his way out from this painful situation and he realised the easiest way out would be one to wake her. So he decided to do it in true Deeks style.

Flexing his cramped arm so it would be in line with her neck, he pulled himself upright enough to give him leeway, hooked the other arm under the crook of her knees and hauled her, somewhat inelegantly into his arms. She awoke with a snort, bleary eyes were slowly focusing on Deeks as he removed the cumbersome pillow while make soft soothing noises to her – noises that usually pissed off awake Kensi. However this particular moment she listened to him, allowed the pillow to be moved and rested her head on his collar bone instead, even tracing one hand up to curl around his neck, fingers absently toying with the soft hair on the back of his neck. All while he managed to stand and navigate through her cluttered lounge to the bedroom. He was far more graceful in depositing her on the bed and wrapping the covers around her form and he had no qualms about sleeping on the other side of the bed.

He hated sleeping on the left side of the bed, but he bore it for her and had done for a fair few nights after Afghanistan. She had a few night time habits that he'd learnt on deep cover missions and stakeouts with her, such as sleep talking but had always found them quirky, adorable even ...though he always ended up with a bruise when he had teased her about them – to him it was worth it.

The Justice witch had pushed his Fern too far and he was extremely unhappy about it, but that was for Granger to sort or Hetty to be told and watch her unleash hellfire on the morally uptight pen-pusher. Because now Kens had curled into his chest and had pushed one chilly hand up his t-shirt to rest her palm over his heart. It made his chest ache and he couldn't breathe for a moment, because he knew she was out of it. She'd gone a bit heavy on the beer tonight, and her snuffled told him she was asleep, so this was his Fern all snuggled up with him.

He couldn't be happier. #

/K.B\/M.D\

"Miss Blye." The voice cut across the gym as Kensi strode across it. The brunette slowly turned to stare at the invader with as much polite contempt as she could muster. Deeks was hanging back, warily just in case his light fluffy facade was needed to prevent a catfight.

"We need to speak to you again Miss Blye."

"After I've trained." Her tone brooked no argument and when the woman opened her mouth once more, Kens pulled one of the training knives from the pack and threw it so it embedded in the rock climbing wall just to the team's left. "I'd hate to let my aim get rusty because of some red tape." She left after collecting the knife and out of the door.

The thunk of the blade into the wall had silenced the officials and no more was said as Deeks also left.

When they reached the range he laughed, sparring with her as always with words this time – he needed to let the bruises fade from the last ass-whooping she gave him.

"You weren't aiming for the rock climbing wall were you?" He asked as he rolled out his own pack of training blades. He was still teaching her, in the same way the Russian gymnast had taught him...well not quite the same, with the gymnast, there'd been more vodka and celebration when he finally aced one of the moves, an entirely different physical exertion, though of course the gymnast did think he was purchasing some rather flashy guns from her brother, but that wasn't the point. He was passing the skill on to Kensi. That's all that mattered and he knew she fluffed the shot.

"I was aiming at the table with the paperwork." She said ruefully.

"I thought as much. However, different note in the last 24 hours, I've seen spoon action and knife action from you, so when are you going to let me fork you?" He grinned, dodging her right hook to his shoulder before he tossed his own blade in the direction of the mannequin set up in the range.


End file.
